


Night Night

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro runs into Lance late at night and they spend some time together.





	Night Night

At the rate they were going, this was bound to happen. They'd hardly had any downtime thanks to trying to free a quadrant of planets from Galran rule. Tonight was their first real break and everyone was more or less passed out in their rooms...everyone except Shiro. Again. It wasn't like he didn't want to go to sleep, it was just that he couldn't turn his mind off. He was antsy and wired, wide awake despite the hour and unable to do anything about it. Half of him wanted to stay on the bridge and watch the stars, but the other half desperately wanted to find some relief. Shiro debated with himself until he eventually gave in and went to his room to fetch one of his collars. A shiver shot through him as he scanned them, settling on one of the newer ones. Pidge and Lance really got a kick out of making things for him using the clothing replicator. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it too. The collar was a simple band of thick, black leather with the word 'ours' carved into it. Shiro sighed as he clasped it around his throat. Just the weight of the sturdy collar was enough to help ease his mind a little. He didn't want to wake anyone, so Shiro decided to just make due with that and headed for the common room. Surely Pidge wouldn't mind if he watched some of her movies while she slept. Shiro grabbed one of the fluffly blankets from the closet and wrapped himself up in it as he settled on the couch with her laptop. The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention and Shiro shrunk in his blanket in a futile attempt to hide.

“Shiro? Is that you?” Lance called as he walked towards the couch, each footfall purposefully loud.

“Yeah. What are you doing up?” Shiro kept the blanket wrapped tightly around his body, hiding his collar from view. The irony of how this night paralleled their first was not lost on him.

“Couldn't sleep. What are we watching?” Lance hopped onto the couch and snuggled into Shiro's side. He pointed to one of the movies Shiro had never seen before and grinned. “If you haven't picked anything yet, I suggest this one. It's really good.” Without a word, Shiro started Anastasia and leaned into Lance. He quickly got caught up in the movie and let his guard down. Shiro startled when Lance hooked a finger underneath his collar and gave it a gentle tug. “And when were you planning on bringing this up?”

“I wasn't,” Shiro mumbled and Lance let his collar go, instead moving to scratch at Shiro's buzzed hair.

“Did you not want to do anything or...?” Shiro's mind was already drifting from Lance's fingers in his hair and it took a swift tug on his collar to remind him that Lance expected an answer.

“I didn't think anyone was awake and I didn't want to disturb them.” Lance hummed in thought and went back to scratching Shiro's scalp. He relaxed into the touch and sighed.

“Do you want to do anything?” Shiro turned the question over in his mind and nodded.

“Nothing too intense though.” Lance smiled and kissed Shiro on the cheek, pausing the movie and moving the laptop so it'd be safe.

“Strip and lay down on your stomach for me.” Shiro snapped to obey and snatched up one of the pillows to lay his head on. He glanced back at Lance and yelped when he felt the slap on his ass. “Such a good boy with a nice ass.” Lance palmed Shiro's ass and squeezed it, slapping it again. Shiro whined and tried to lift his hips to beg for more but Lance shoved them back down with a disapproving click of his tongue. “You'll get what I give you when I give it to you, understand?”

“Yes,” Shiro moaned and Lance kissed the back of his head.

“Good boy.” Lance pressed soft kisses down Shiro's spine until he reached the waistband of his underwear then started to tug them down. Shiro lifted his hips to help and Lance nipped the back of his neck as he flung his underwear off to the side. “Good, so good for me.” Lance grabbed Shiro's legs and used them to hoist him up until his legs were over his shoulders.

“Lance!” Shiro cried out at the sudden change in positions and Lance softly cooed to him.

“Shh, I've got you.” Shiro shuddered and buried his face in his pillow. Lance squeezed his thighs and bit down on one, holding Shiro's legs still as he immediately tried to squirm. He moaned at the bite and Lance did it again and again to both thighs until they were marked up all nice and pretty for him. Shiro whimpered as Lance let his thighs go and spread his cheeks. “Keep your legs up here for me.” Shiro nodded and Lance lapped over his hole, startling him.

“Lance?!”

“Hmm?” Lance licked him again and lapped insistently at his hole. Shiro moaned, smothering it with his pillow. He didn't want to be too loud and wake anyone. Lance didn't have such reservations and worked at Shiro's hole with his tongue, alternating between broad laps and teasing kitten licks.

“P-Please!”

“Please what?” Lance asked coyly, knowing that Shiro was after.

“Please, more! I want your tongue in me, please!”

“Good boy,” Lance purred, nipping lightly at Shiro's rim before pushing his tongue through the ring of muscles. Shiro tightened his thighs around Lance's head and moaned as Lance finally fucked him with his tongue. It felt so _good,_ better than he'd thought it would. Shiro clung desperately to his pillow and tried to keep himself quiet. He didn't really do a good job though. Lance pulled back and Shiro whined, reaching for him. He caught his hand and guided it to his cock, smiling down at Shiro. “I want you to jerk yourself off while I eat you out. You can cum whenever you're ready to baby.” He spread Shiro's cheeks and thrust his tongue back inside, licking at Shiro's walls and pushing his tongue in as far as it would go. Shiro moaned and started stroking his cock, biting into his pillow as the pleasure quickly started to build. He rolled his hips against Lance's tongue, eagerly chasing his release.

“Lance!” He moaned as he came, thighs locking around Lance's head and holding him in place. Shiro went limp as he started to come down from his high and Lance gently removed his thighs from his shoulders.

“Good boy. So good for me.” Shiro shivered at the praise and easily flipped them over so that he was straddling Lance's hips. The other man gave him a questioning look and petted his trembling thighs. “Is there something else you want?” Shiro cupped Lance's erection through his pants and nipped at his jaw line.

“I want you to cum too.” Lance shivered and smirked at Shiro, petting a hand through his hair.

“Then have at it.” Shiro was quick to push Lance's pants down and get his cock out, crawling down so he could take all of it into his mouth. Lance swore and buried a hand in Shiro's hair. “Fuck, you can't just _do_ that without any warning.” Gunmetal eyes looked up at him longingly and Shiro gave Lance a pleading look, moaning. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” Shiro nodded and Lance smiled softly, brushing his bangs back and settling his hands on the side of Shiros' head. “Then get ready baby.” Without further warning, Lance began to fuck into Shiro's mouth and throat with harsh, rapid thrusts that had the other man moaning. It didn't take him long at all to come and he held Shiro down as he did, forcing him to swallow every last drop of cum. Lance pulled his head up and Shiro lunged for him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Thank you Lance.” He smiled and petted through Shiro's hair.

“You're welcome. Do you think you can sleep now?” He nodded and Lance picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom for a quick clean-up and a night of cuddling.

 


End file.
